La extraña mezcla
by Lilius's fan
Summary: "Una extraña mezcla de tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y algo floral que le parecía haber olido en la Madriguera".


La extraña mezcla

"_Eligieron la que estaba más cerca de un caldero dorado que rezumaba uno de los aromas más seductores que Harry había inhalado jamás: una extraña mezcla de tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y algo floral que le parecía haber olido en la Madriguera" (Rowling, J.K (2006) Harry Potter y el Misterio del príncipe. __**El príncipe mestizo **__(Página 180) Barcelona: Salamandra) _

**Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo juego con los personajes, sin embargo, la historia es enteramente mía, y fue sacada de mi imaginación. Disfrútenla.**

* * *

_Primera Viñeta: Tarta de Melaza_

—¡Tarta de melaza! —exclamó Ron.

Harry sonrió de lado. La tarta de melaza era su postre favorito, al igual que el de los hermanos Weasley. La señora Weasley preparaba las tartas más deliciosas que Harry había probado, aunque de niño pocas veces tenía el placer de probar cosas con azúcar (mayormente sobras quemadas de lo que comían sus tíos), igualaban o superaban las del colegio.

—Harry, creo que… —empezó a decir Hermione, dispuesta a continuar con la discusión del gastado libro de Pociones de Harry.

—Déjalo, Hermione —intervino Ron, ganándose una mirada de gratitud de su mejor amigo y una de fastidio de Hermione—. Ya lo regañarás después. Por ahora, tenemos una deliciosa tarta de melaza sobre la mesa.

Ginny asintió enérgicamente, aprobando las palabras de su hermano. Harry alargó la mano para servirse un poco, rozando sin querer la mano de la joven. Sintió una descarga eléctrica que le erizó la piel, y al parecer, Ginny también lo sintió, ya que volteó a verlo. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, y Harry se perdió en aquellos ojos castaños. No eran oscuros ni muy claros. Ron carraspeó, provocando que ambos se sobresaltaran y apartaran sus manos.

—¿Se van a servir o qué? —preguntó.

Harry se sirvió con extrema rapidez y se concentró en su plato. Amaba la melaza. Primero era dulce, parecido al regaliz y luego era amargo, a veces, muy amargo, pero siempre recuperaba su sensación inicial. Pocas personas disfrutaban de aquel postre, pero para él, era el sabor más exquisito del mundo.

—¿Quieres? —le ofreció Ginny a Hermione.

—No, gracias —respondió ella—. Comí ayer.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, mordisqueando su aperitivo—. Es delicioso.

—No me gusta tanto —admitió.

Harry, Ron y Ginny iban a protestar, cuando Luna apareció. Para sorpresa de los tres, tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una larga trenza en vez de despeinado y Neville la acompañaba.

—Ginny, te dejaste esto en clase —dijo Luna con su habitual tono soñador.

Ginny se sonrojó al coger el pergamino que su amiga le tendía, guardándolo con rapidez.

—¿Te gusta la tarta de melaza, Luna? —inquirió.

—Sí —contestó—. Es como el amor.

—¿El amor? —frunció el ceño Harry.

Estaba acostumbrado a las absurdas comparaciones de Luna, le parecían divertidas, y había aprendido a aceptarlas de buena gana, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse.

—Claro. Primero es dulce, ¿no? —Los presentes asintieron—. Muy dulce. Se siente muy bien. Luego, poco a poco, se vuelve amargo. A veces, demasiado amargo, que por un segundo decides sacarlo de tu boca o pasarlo y no volverlo a probar. Pero, finalmente, es dulce de nuevo, enormemente dulce, y sabe tan bien, que te sientes en el clímax. La parte amarga valió la pena.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con el amor? —indagó Hermione.

—Sencillo. Lo primero equivale a las primeras sensaciones de atracción. Las risas, las palabras cariñosas, cuando todo es color de rosa. Luego, sigue la parte dura en las relaciones, cuando te das cuenta que la otra persona no es perfecta. No sabes si abandonar o superarlo, y si prevaleces —calló abruptamente. Harry intentó procesar las palabras de Luna, encontrado verdad en ellas. Tal vez demasiada. Sus amigos hacían lo mismo—. Si prevaleces, notas que todo ha valido la pena. Que los momentos amargos, duros y difíciles no fueron un desperdicio de tiempo. Y el sabor es perfecto, sin ser dulce enteramente.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Luna sonrió risueñamente, y se despidió con la mano, antes de marcharse a su mesa. Neville se dejó caer al costado de Hermione, apoyando el rostro en las manos, pensativo.

—Qué cosas dice Luna ¿no? —se atrevió a decir Ron.

—Pero son ciertas —fue todo lo que dijo Hermione en el resto de la noche.

Harry no pudo evitar meditar en las palabras de Luna. Sabía que era una chica muy inteligente e intuitiva, pero jamás había imaginado que pudiera interpretar de esa forma un simple sabor. Él también había estando analizando la melaza, pero no se le había pasado por la mente verlo de esa forma.

—Luna es una chica muy inteligente —le susurró Ginny.

—Lo sé. Un tanto fuera de lo común alguna veces, pero muy inteligente —afirmó Harry.

Ella le sonrió. Y Harry tuvo toda la seguridad que era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto hasta el momento. Sus labios rojos, sus dientes alineados y su aliento dulce lo cautivaron.

Cuando Harry terminó el postre, la mayoría de alumnos ya se habían ido a dormir. Ron bostezaba, pero seguía jugando con su comida. Hermione se había servido un poco de tarta y la comía pensativa. Neville seguía posición que anterior y Ginny simplemente tenía la mirada desenfocada.

Dicen que el amor es ciego al principio, que nos dejamos llevar, y que cuando abrimos los ojos, nos damos cuenta que no todo es lo que parece ser. Que la otra persona no es perfecta, ni mucho menos. Y entonces vienen las dificultades, las decepciones, acoplarse al otro o aceptarlo. Finalmente, si logramos superar los problemas que se nos presentan, todo mejora. Todo es perfecto, siendo imperfecto. Las discusiones seguirán, sin duda. Pero las preferirás a que estar sin la persona de tu afecto.

—Buenas noches, Harry —Se despidió Ginny.

El aludido levantó la cabeza, confundido, al darse cuenta que estaba por subir la escalera hacia su habitación. Le sonrió a Ginny y se despidió, siguiendo a Ron y Neville. Dean y Seamus hablaban animadamente, pero callaron abruptamente al verlos. Dean sonrió nerviosamente hacia Ron, pero él lo miró mal y se dirigió a su cama, para cambiarse. Harry ni se fijó en ellos, y Neville estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

Luna tenía razón, la tarta de melaza era como el amor. Dulce, amargo y perfectamente imperfecto. A partir de ese día, Harry Potter no volvió a ver la tarta de melaza como antes. Y extrañamente, su subconsciente asociaba a Ginny Weasley con su postre favorito.

Pero, ¿Qué tenían que ver Ginny y la tarta de melaza?

* * *

**998 palabras. Ni una más, ni una menos. Mi primer Harry/Ginny y disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, amo esta pareja.**

**Besos. **


End file.
